


Sugar Is Spice, And Your Lips Taste Nice

by porcupore



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Non Despair AU, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, junkan (healthy), kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/pseuds/porcupore
Summary: Mikan is helping Mukuro with a wrist injury she got from a spar with Peko and Taka, but Junko tries to interrupt her work.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Sugar Is Spice, And Your Lips Taste Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kissing prompt! Requested by an anon on my tumblr (@porcupore) I know I didn't follow it *exactly* but I tried my best.
> 
> Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

_ “Baby hotline, please hold me close to you Baby flatline, still time to do it too” (Baby Hotline by Jack Stauber) _

Tsumiki Mikan sat in the nurses’ office of the prestigious high school called Hope’s Peak Academy. Enoshima Junko was sitting beside her as she focused on Ikusaba Mukuro’s arm, sprained from a spar between her, Pekoyama Peko, and Ishimaru Kiyotaka. 

Tsumiki was in the middle of taping the acute injury when Enoshima pulled out a stick of lip balm. The gyaru female removed the cap with a pop and carefully applied it to her lips. At this point, Mikan and Junko’s relationship was well-known, their 3 month anniversary having been a few weeks ago. Mukuro’s wrist was completely taped, and Mikan was getting up from where she sat to grab the bandages. Junko slipped the lip balm into her bag and followed suit. 

Tsumiki opened a cabinet, not noticing Junko leaning in to sneak a kiss, and the cabinet door hit Enoshima in the head. At the thud that elicited from the impact, Mikan jumped, letting out a small alarmed squeak. She closed the cabinet quickly and a flood of apologies left her as she hurried to examine Junko’s head. 

Mukuro was glancing over, watching the scene unfold. She felt little to no pain in her wrist, but Mikan had been persistent in checking over her. She didn’t mind though, because Mikan made Junko happy, and seeing Junko happy made Mukuro happy. 

Meanwhile, Mikan was looking over Junko, checking for any external bleeding. There was none, so she grabbed a towel and an ice pack, compressing it to the spot of impact. With Mikan’s brows furrowed in concentration, and her and Junko’s faces so close together, Junko sneaked a kiss onto Mikan’s tender lips. The purple-ette froze, a pink rising to her cheeks. 

“My head doesn’t hurt. I’ll be fine.” Enoshima smiled reassuringly.

Mikan hesitantly nodded. ‘Are you sure..?” And, after Junko’s nodded reply, she removed the compress. Mikan moved to finish up Mukuro’s wrist, wrapping it expertly. 

Once Mukuro’s hand was all wrapped, Mikan turned around to Junko, reaching up and giving her a small kiss on the lips in return. She smiled. “Cinnamon..!” Junko nodded happily. 

“Yup! Just bought it yesterday! A fairly fuckin’ good lip balm brand too, huh?”

_ “They’re so pretty it hurts I’m not talkin bout boys I’m talkin bout girls” (Girls by Girl In Red) _


End file.
